


Please set my schedule to unavailable

by badgerandk



Series: Chiss Lay Eggs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Egg Laying, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Once a year, Chiss of both sexes lay an egg.  Thrawn asks Eli to make sure he is not disturbed for his time of the year.





	Please set my schedule to unavailable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chiss lay Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478678) by wukeskywalker/moariel. 



> See wukeskywalker's headcanon https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184468629505/so-about-the-chiss-laying-eggs-thing-how-does-it for the biological details.

Eli was looking at him.  He appeared to be pale and his facial heat has dropped.  Thrawn frowned, “Ensign, are you feeling well?”

“What … What do you mean?” Eli’s voice was low and strangled. 

Thrawn frowned, Eli was avoiding his question.  “I thought that was apparent, I will be unavailable for the next few hours.  The _G'ezi Sasacun'ei_ is a reasonably short but intense experience.  I would be … pleased to have your company but it is a private affair. However, if you need to rest, I would not want to impose.” He wondered if Eli was sleeping well.  Usually his aide was much faster at comprehending and adapting. Perhaps, their recent nightly activities were cutting into his sleeping needs?  

“No, I mean, you…” Eli, paused, swallowing hard, “You lay eggs?” 

Thrawn blinked. Perhaps he should start the explanation again from the beginning.  

**Author's Note:**

> G'ezi Sasacun'ei = Egg ceremony 
> 
> Cheunh courtesy of https://funtranslations.com/cheunh
> 
> I am not sure that I agree with Chiss laying eggs but it was such an interesting concept that I couldn't resist writing my first fan fic.


End file.
